


Cooking Up A Secret

by vkei_fics



Category: Jrock, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Cooking, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkei_fics/pseuds/vkei_fics
Summary: Mana and Seth live together in a large mansion. Over time, something happens that they have to hide from the rest of society.
Relationships: Seth (Moi Dix Mois)/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	Cooking Up A Secret

A large, elegant mansion sits on a vast plot of land in Hiroshima, Japan. It features a black roof, with a large, elaborate chimney. The exterior is made up of dark walls that feature large windows with black frames. The door is also made of black wood. An eloquent lantern hangs on either side of the door as a light source in the dark. The door mat is black, with embroidered designs in red and blue.

Most of the interior rooms match the exterior. They all feature black walls with dark gray flooring. The bathroom and kitchen feature white walls, with dark brown flooring. The dining room also has black walls, and a large glass dining table that can seat up to ten people. The chairs at the table are constructed of dark wood, with black fabric on the seat. At each seat, a placemat rested on the table. They were black, with blue or red embroidery. In the center of the table rested an eloquent bouquet of red, blue, and black roses in a vase made of black glass. Beside it rested a candleabra constructed of golden metal which held three blue candles. Above the table, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was black, featuring lights and decorations of crystal glass. The light in the room can be dimmed, or brightened to anyone's preference.

Next to the dining room is the kitchen. It is equipped with all essentials necessary for cooking and baking. The cabinets are constructed out of black wood, and the countertops are made of black granite. The refridgerator stands across from the cabinets and counters. The walls in this room are a light gray color, and the floor is black wood. The white ceiling has one light encased in etched glass.

The living room is attached to the kitchen and dining room. It contains a large couch made of dark wood, with black fabric. Multiple soft red, black, and blue pillows rest on the couch. In front of the couch is a glass coffee table. In the center of the table rests a small blue bouquet of roses, and a blue candle. There is a television on the opposite wall of the couch, and multiple pieces of framed artwork on each wall.

There are multiple other rooms- including a sun room, a study, an office, and a room for recording videos. Upstairs, there is the main bedroom, and guest rooms. A king-size bed constructed of black wood rests in the center of the main bedroom. On it rests black fleece blankets, and pillows to match. Around the bed is a black mesh curtain. There are two bedside tables- a small vase of flowers rests on each, along with a night light if needed.

Two people live in this large mansion. A rich lord of his inherited estate, and his butler. The pair spend most of their time at the mansion away from society- cooking, participating in hobbies, and taking care of the land and building.


End file.
